


Whumptober 2019

by Marvelvirse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Spider-Man, I like to hurt them, Irondad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Penny because Peter is basically a girl, Peter B. Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Penny Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, spider-man genderbend, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelvirse/pseuds/Marvelvirse
Summary: I’m a sucker for the Penny Parker tropes so here I am ready to torture my babies for a month straight! If I don’t finish within the month I will still try and finish as fast as possible!Anyway this is basically irondad and spiderson just Peter is Penny because I live for the father daughter relationship. Be prepared to cry





	1. 1. Not again

Penny Parker Whumptober

1\. Not again

To be honest, no matter how cool Ned thought it was, using her parachute was never fun. However, when you are two thousand feet in the air in a helicopter with no pilot and a bomb, you take what you can get. 

Penny had managed to get in over hear head once again by following this group of moron thief’s who ended up being major gang leaders with a base of a lot of weapons, a lot of drugs, and a freaking helicopter. And truly, Penny hadn’t planned on getting in said helicopter, but when the goons had gotten in it with a arms full of guns, what was she supposed to do?

Okay, yeah, she could of called Mr. Stark. But this was ‘way below Avengers pay grade’ as he said. Plus she couldn’t just let them get away! So, she clung to the outside just as the copper lifted into the air. In hindsight, Penny should of considered what she was going to do after she had dealt with all the bad guys considering she couldn’t fly a helicopter-

But turns out, that wasn’t a problem because before she took out the last guys he set the bomb timer thingy off! First off, who puts a bomb in an aircraft? Second, if she didn’t get killed jumping out of this helicopter, Mr. Stark surly would do the job himself.

As the timer ticked to thirty seconds, Penny decided she would rather death by angry mentor.

Penny had always enjoyed jumping from high places. The feeling was exhilarating. It filled her lungs with fresh air and made her stomach do that flippy thing she loved so much. This types of jump, however, was a little higher than she preferred. But it was fine, she had a parachute, it was fine-

Penny leaped begrudgingly with a screech. She spread out her airs and legs to keep herself from tumbling through the air in a horrible spiral like that one time. Learn from your mistakes. 

She balanced herself out well as she plummeted, but after a little bit of falling, she all but screamed at Karen. “Deploy parachute!” Penny hoped the AI heard her because it felt like her words were ripped straight from her mouth. As it turned out, Karen heard her, but her answer was not at all what Penny expected.

“You did not reinstall your parachute after the fall last week Penny.” 

.....Well shit. 

If there was an opening for a new dumb and dumber movie, Penny needed to audition.

“Flying Spider protocol activated, contacting Tony Stark.” Karen finished with her chipper voice. 

Penny normally would protest to all ends about calling Mr. Stark for help, He called it her weird solo hero complex, but the other option of becoming a Parker pancake on the sidewalk seemed to shove every protest down her throat and lock it away. 

Tony answered after a few rings, he didn’t even get to get a word out because Penny was screaming. She hadn’t even realized she was letting out guttural, blood curdling screams, but she figured it was justified at the moment. 

“Penny? Penny!” Tony was screaming too, but Penny couldn’t even respond because her voice wouldn’t work. Hopeful the animalistic noises she was making got her point across. 

She couldn’t hear him after that. Maybe he hung up, maybe Penny was screaming too loud; it didn’t matter because the building were getting awfully close. 

Oh God, she was going to die. 

That’s it, this was the actual end. No more Penny Parker, no more Spider-Girl. Penny didn’t want to die, sure she joked about it like the Gen Z teen she was, but she didn’t actually mean it! 

‘I’m so sorry Mr. Stark, I’m so, so sorry.’ Penny repeated in her head. Would he really miss her that much? Hopefully not, Tony didn’t need anymore pain in his life. If the wind hadn’t been so violent she would of cried. 

Penny stopped screaming at one point or another, her vocal cords giving out from the strain. She watched in horror as she sailed closer to the top of a building. 

No no no no! I don’t want it to be over! Not yet! 

As Penny dropped like a rock past the skyscraper roof, she shot out a web desperately. The momentum was far too high, the webbing snapped like string, ripping Penny’s arm with it.

She barely felt it.

In a desperate frenzy, she tried to shoot another web, this time too disoriented to even hit anything. 

This is it, there is nothing to stop it.

So Penny closed her eyes, waiting for impact. She hoped it was true, the saying that you wouldn’t feel a thing when she hit the ground. If she had to go at least let it be painless. 

When a cold arms wrapped around her and yanked her upward, Penny swore she had hit the pavement and this was some odd way of going to the afterlife. It didn’t hurt too bad, her body was still pumping with too much adrenaline too feel much of anything. Was there adrenaline when you died? Must be.

Penny blacked out momentarily, or, something. Next thing she knew she was laying on something hard and warm, a voice above her called her name frantically. Two hands were on her shoulder, shaking her.

“Penny?! Penny, I need to see those eyes kid!” That voice, she knew that voice. It was panicked and breathless. Uncle Ben?

“Jesus Christ- Friday vitals! Is she dying? Is she dying?!” The voice grew with fear and Penny frowned slightly. Was she dying? Well she thought that had already happened but maybe- 

Mr. Stark! 

The memory or metal wrapping around her right before she passed out made a lot more sense now.

“Mr. Stark?” With great effort, Penny opened her eyes, her mask was gone. The mans pale, wide eyed face appeared in front of hers. 

“Penny?! Oh my God,” Tony let out a shaky breath and gripped her good shoulder. If Penny didn’t know better, she would say he looked on the verge of tears. “Penny, kid, are you okay? Is anything broken?” 

Penny blinked up at him, trying to process the question. She really was trying to think but her body was still considerably numb.

“I- don’t know.” Penny wheezed, making Mr. Stark all the more worried. He bent over her and examined her eyes for a concussion as Friday spoke up. 

“Miss Parker has suffered torn ligaments in the right rotator cuff. Her heart rate is 126 BPM, and appears to be in shock. No life threatening injuries boss.” Friday informed them. Tony physically relaxed, his shoulders falling from the tense position they were in. 

“Thank God, alright Pen, just lay still for a minute, Okay? You’re fine, the shock will wear off.” Tony sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than her, but Penny appreciated it either way. 

“That was- high. Like, really high.” Penny breathed.

“Yeah, too high.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.” Penny nodded slightly. Somehow her shaking hand slipped over his. She nearly withdrawals it in fear she had overstepped, but Tony’s hands squeezed hers back. 

They sat there like that for a few minutes, holding hands in silence while Penny got a little more grounded. 

When she finally looked at Mr. Stark, is face was still searching hers in concern. She just smiled softly. 

“Let’s not do that again.” She sighed.

“Not again.” Tony confirmed, more serious than she anticipated. “Never ever again.”


	2. 2. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because this trope is everything. Hope you enjoy bbys

Penny Parker Whumptober

(This fic inspired my another whumptober writer that did peter and tony in a very similar scenario! I don’t know the writer but if anyone does comment so I can give a shoutout!!!)

2\. Chains

The men shoved Tony into the tiny room with an unnecessary amount of force. The billionaire hit the ground with a thud, he didn’t even wince, unwilling to give them that satisfaction. Tony was about to turn around and give them a very R rated piece of his mind, but all words that were about to spill out of his mouth dissolved on his tongue as he saw the girl curled up in the corner.

Tony had been searching for Penny for 5 days. The teen had gone missing when out on her daily patrol. After nonstop searching, Tony had managed to track down a general radius of where he thought she was being held. Little did he know that these assholes would be waiting for him with and EMP to take down his suit.

As far as kidnappers went however, these were fairly gentle. Other than being shoved to the ground, they didn’t seem nearly as malicious as some of the other captors Tony had crossed paths with. 

They had blindfolded him and brought him into this building, when they took it off they had immediately pushed him in this room. Everything was gray and concrete, and like you would expect it to be, it was covered in cobwebs and the floor was gritty with dirt. There was a single, sad excuse of a cot on one side of the room and that was sad excuse of a cot on one side of the room. But none of that mattered as his eyes caught sight of Penny chained by the neck like some kind of animal in the corner of the small space. The chain was long but Penny remained tight in the corner.

Tony’s heart leapt in his throat. Penny wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t look at anyone. Her eyes were glossed over with fear as she stared pointedly at the ground. The teens body was tense, like someone was about to attack her. She didn’t cry out Tony’s name, she hardly breathed. 

“Penny?” Tony called out, hesitance laced in his tone. He realized his mistake the moment he said it. Penny nearly cracked the wall with how hard she jumps back, the men moved forward aggressively, removing a baton from his waist band...

“Hey woah woah woah! What do you think you’re doin?“ Tony leapt to his feet frantically, trying to push around the other two guards holding him back. The largest man with the baton pulled his arm back, tower over a cowering Penny Parker.

The strike he gave her to the ribs echoed through the room with a crack. Penny didn’t dare make a noise, only letting tears slip from her eyes as she folded further into the corner.

“What the fuck?!” Tony roared. “What is wrong with you?!” Another man stepped forward and forced Tony backwards as he punched and shoved like a rabbit animal, fury and horror twisting his gut. The guards ended up having to chain him by one wrist to the other side of the room. 

Tony learned the rules quickly, even without anyone explained why they were here. Penny was not allowed to be addressed by name, not even ‘her’. She was an ‘it’ here. It took several hits and shocking (apparently the metal collar was a shock collar) before he figured out what was safe to call her. 

Penny was only allowed one meal a day while Tony got three. There was absolutely no sharing and both of them had to finish their meals or else Penny got the stick again.

Penny was not allowed to look anyone in the eye.

Penny was not allowed to talk. 

Penny wasn’t allowed to sleep on the cot. 

Penny wasn’t allowed to do anything but sit, stare at the floor, go to the bathroom once a day, eat, and cry silently during the night. 

After about a week, Tony, no matter how much it pained him in every fiber of his being, was scared to so much as breathe in Penny’s direction, lest he uncover another rule and get the kid beat. It was a painful cycle, hours felt like days, days felt like months. Tony prayed the team was close to finding them, he wasn’t sure how much longer Penny could take this. He could see the girl fighting constantly not to cry, her saw her timidly mouthing her name with he face in her hands. 

Only once did they accidentally make eye contact across the room. Nobody had caught them, it had been so fast Tony wondered if it had actually happened. But never in such a minuscule moment of a second, without a audible word, had such a prominent silent conversation happened between two people. 

‘Please help me, please stop this. Please I can’t take it much longer.’

‘You are doing so good Penny, just hang on a little longer. I’m working on a plan, just hang in there honey.’

That night, Penny laid as close to the cot as she dared, Tony could practically feel the absolute need for human contact radiating off the girl. He heard every sniff, every tiny, strained whimper that were her withheld sobs. Tony laid on his cot, staring into the darkness with silent tears falling down his cheek, rehearsing the moment he would be able to hold her again. 

Nothing had ever happened during the night. The room was thrown into a pitch black void when the lights went off. Granted, He had always been to scared to try anything. But that night, the hunger to comfort the dehumanized child was fierce, and he decided to fuck the rules. If they burst through that door to beat her, Tony would get in the way and wouldn’t stop until they were dead or he was.

With a slow hand, Tony dared to reach down. He guided his hand toward the general direction of the girl, until the tips of his fingers bumped into the kid’s back. Tony felt as Penny went rigid, her breath catching in her lungs. Neither of them moved for a minute. When Tony was sure that nobody was going to barge in, he shifted his hand up, running his fingers through Penny knotted hair. Until ten minutes before the lights were turned back on, Tony alternated between lacing fingers through her hair and tapping out her name in Morse code of on her back.

It took six weeks for them to be rescued. 

It was midday when a bright orange spark popped up, floated in the middle of the room. Within seconds the ring expanded to open a portal to a building Tony had only visited once a year ago.

Stephen Strange stepped through, moving quickly and efficiently to use whatever sort of magic to block the door from anyone getting in. Dr. Strange swiftly flicked his wrists and the cuff around Tony’s wrist and collar on Penny broke and fell off.

Time for ‘thank you’s later. 

Tony threw himself off the bed and landed on his knees in front of Penny, his body taking over naturally as he pulled the stiff girl into his arms.   
“Penny, Penny. Penny, you are okay. You’re okay I’ve got you honey. I’ve got you now.” Tony repeated her name, clutching the girl to his chest. Penny shook in his grasp, gripping fistfuls of his shirt in her hand. “I’ve got you sweetheart. It’s okay, you don’t have to be afraid anymore Pen.” Tony kissed the teens forehead. 

Slowly, Pennys doe eyes, deep set with dark circles and red with tears, finally looked up at Tony. The man didn’t hesitate to take the young girls face in his hands, staring her straight in the eyes with the gentlest look his could achieve. Penny sobbed, finally. She let herself made a noise, no longer fearing being beat for it. And despite it all, the damn kid smiled softly. 

“Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! Happy ending! For now..


	3. 3. You can’t drink venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I didn’t quite this I was actually on a missions trip so I didn’t have internet so it set me back a bit. But I got up to day six done and I’m working hard to catch up! This prompt was eh- idk I like the prompt but I kinda hated the way I wrote it. Maybe y’all will like it idk it just seemed kinda rushed and scattered but oh well. Hope you at least like it a little!

3\. You can’t drink venom 

How does this sort of thing even happen? Like seriously, wasn't this only a movie type thing? In a room, behind what Penny assumes is a one way mirror, though obviously she can’t see to the other side, sitting at one end of a table, facing the Winter Soldier sitting on the opposite side of her, both of them staring down at two cups of clear liquid. 

It had happened when her, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, And Rhodey were at the tower. It had been night, Penny wasn’t sure of the time now, but the electricity had gone out. Penny remembers it being dark, remembers Tony and what she thinks was Natasha both grabbing onto her instantly. Mr. Stark had told her to stay close to him. Then Penny remembered distinct thumps of bodies hitting the ground. She remembered gripping onto Tony, ready to throw herself in front of his should anything happen. Yet she couldn’t stop it as he had also collapsed. Penny remembered screaming his name, then her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. 

Penny didn’t remember hitting the ground.

Penny didn’t know where the rest of the team was now. God she hoped they were okay. She knew she needed to take in her surroundings. The narrow metal table was about ten feet long. On either side was a glass cup with around three ounces of clear liquid. Both Penny and Bucky were chained by the ankles, but their arms remained free. And-

Oh my God! They left Penny’s webshooters on! 

Penny stared down in disbelief at the black wrist bands. Were they really that stupid? I mean, she didn’t see anything to use them on but still if someone walked in she could actually do something! 

“So what are we supposed to do here exactly?” Bucky demanded, eyes shifting around the room. Penny broke from her excited thoughts. She figured it was kind of obvious.

“Drink the poison probably.” Penny said bluntly. Bucky met her eyes, and she gave him a apologetic smile. “I mean, it seems like a pretty textbook scenario.” Penny shrugged.

“And if we don’t?” Bucky asked. It was a valid question seeing as the room was empty. Or so it seemed. 

Penny’s senses flared, she heard faint clicks. She went slightly pale, examining the walls.

She found five different holes within seconds, all of which she could feel her spider-sense warning her about. She could attempt to cover them, but by the tine she shot her webs the other guns could take her or Bucky out. Not to mention the webs in her shooters would break if a bullet hit them. 

“If we don’t we get shot.” Penny sighed. Bucky gave her a grime look, he was smart enough to trust her. 

Then it hit her. Her web shooters.

Maybe she couldn’t take someone down, but she could save her teammate sitting across from her. Penny’s heart-rate picked up. Maybe they weren’t stupid, they wanted her to drink the poison, not Bucky. Why, she didn’t know, but she was more than willing to protect him.

“So we just, drink the venom and get released?” Bucky asked incredulously, seeming far more annoyed and impatient than afraid.

“Poison.” Penny corrected. She didn’t really care it was more of a nervous habit to get her mind off what she was about to do. Mr. Stark wasn’t gonna be happy but oh well. “You can’t drink Venom. Venom is injected, poison is ingested.” 

“Right.” Bucky said flatly.

“But hey, you won’t have to!” Penny laughed nervously. 

“What?”

Before he could be anymore confused or catch onto what she was about to do, Penny shot out her wrist, webbed the glass, and had it in her hand in a matter of seconds. Bucky jumped too his feet, eyes alarmed with warning. The cuffs around his ankles kept him from stopping her, though he pulled on them hard.

“Penny, no.” Bucky said sternly, voice low. Penny’s eyes met him, and she licked her lips nervously.

“I figured you’d say that, but I’m not really going to listen, like at all, so you might as well not even try.” Penny poured his glass into hers. She hoped her metabolism could burn through whatever this was. Bucky yanked against the chains, worry creasing his face.

“Penny give me the glass I swear to God kid. This isn’t a game.” He was trying to be angry, Penny could tell, but the fear seeping into his voice was unmistakable. She gave him a soft smile.

“Tell Mr. Stark I’m sorry about this. He was right about me being kind of reckless I admit it.” Her breathe was picking up.

“Absolutely not, put the glass down.” Bucky commanded.

“Oh, you too. Sorry. About this I mean, it’s my choice, okay?” Penny brought the cup closer to her mouth, she really didn’t want him to feel bad.

“Penny put it down!” He yelled, voice wavering slightly.

“I love you guys, you know? Don’t be too sad if this goes horribly wrong. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

“Penny stop!”

The rim of the glass touched her lips. Without a second thought, though her senses warned her it was dangerous, she tipped her head back and swallowed all the contents of the cup. It tasted like water, but Penny knew better.   
Bucky was looking at her with an unreadable type of expression. Penny set the glass down, not sure if the fuzzy feeling in her head was because of the drink or just her brain playing tricks. 

Before she could figure it out, the door to the room swung open, and in came two guards, a doctor guy, and Mr. Stark and Natasha in handcuffs. Penny zeroed in on Tony l instantly, it was like a built in instinct. He looked fine, no blood or bruises, but his face was ever so paler than usual, his face set in worry. 

“Very nice, Miss Parker, very nice. That was a beautiful performance, your bravery is quite impeccable young lady.” The doctor exclaimed, scribbling something on his pad of paper. A part of Penny wondered if it was just to look impressive.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t aiming to please you, Sir.” She spit out that last part, making sure to make her stance on her liking to him quite clear. Natasha snorted a little. Mr. Stark still just watched her intensely. The doctor cocked his head, deep brown eyes curious.

“Tell me something Penny, why do-“ Before he could finish that sentence Penny took her opportunity while he was distracted with his fancy talk. Her webs wrapped around his torso and stuck him to the wall. He actually looked surprised, like he wasn’t expecting her to fight back. Moron.

“I’d rather go home, thanks for your time though.” Penny was quick to stick the two guards together and web them right beside the doctor. Natasha didn’t waste time grabbing the keys and working on unlocking her cuffs. 

Natasha got them all unlocked quickly, and Tony ran to her side, pushing a hand against her forehead immediately.

“Whoa, whatcha doing?” Penny blinked up at him though she didn’t pull away from his touch. Bucky stood behind Tony, she still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Mr. Stark then moved his hand to her neck, checking her pulse.

“You just drank whatever was in that cup and your pale, getting a fever, and your heart-rate is fast.” Tony said, his voice clearly concerned. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel a little off. 

“Yeah okay.” Penny agreed, letting him slip and arm around her waste to keep her steady. Natasha grabbed the cup and tossed it to Bucky. 

“You guys get out, I’ll find a phone and call for a evac.” Natasha said, clearly not asking as she left the room in a hurry. Tony began to pull Penny along, her feet felt heavy. Penny really was trying to walk but she kept stumbling, her feet not quite lifting off the floor. 

Mr. Stark noticed of coarse, he was tuned into her like a sixth sense. He went to try and scoop her up, clearly eager to get Penny to a hospital, but then there were different hands on her, pulling her up and against a broad chest. A cool metal arm was cradling her back.

“I’ve got her.” Bucky looked at Tony, and Mr. Stark seemed like he was about to argue, but Penny finally caught the look on his face and the tone in his voice. 

It was quilt. 

When she realized it, Penny rested against him instantly, trying to show him that she wasn’t angry. If anything he should be angry at her.

“It’s okay Mr. Stark.” Penny confirmed, something in her tone causing even herself to be taken back by how sure she was. Tony didn’t look all that happy about it, but he didn’t say anything as he lead their way out of the building. As they walked, Bucky stayed silent. Penny however, looked up at him, whispering to him.

“You don't have anything to be forgiven for, but I forgive you anyway.” She laid her head back against his shoulder before she could watch his response. Penny hopped that made him feel better. 

Stupid hero guilt complexes.


	4. 4. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the last chapter I luv dis one! We Stan whump we really do. I really enjoyed making THAT infinity war scene with Penny!

4\. Snapped

No not her, not her. Please God no.

Tony turned, blood icy with dread. The girl’s terrified, uncertain voice rattling him to the bone. 

“Mr. Stark?”

That name. Once a simple respectful title now a vocal emblem of the relationship between them. It held more worth in it then anything could. Tony never knew a word could be so special until the girl had come into his life. 

Right now, Tony wished she wouldn’t use it. Maybe it would hurt a little less.

Penny was staring down at her body in a paralyzed confusion, Tony couldn’t move either. Both of them still dazed as more than half their rag tag team had disappeared. 

“You’re alright.” Tony said stiffly, his voice heavy with denial. Penny looked up at him, her big brown doe eyes wide with horror. Tony knew what he would see in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Penny took a stumbling step forward, tripping as her legs seemed to stop working properly. Tony sped into action, moving forward with purpose to help her. To save her. 

He had to save her.

”I- I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t-“ Penny choked on her words, her voice rising with fear. Tony caught the girl in his arms, hugging her to his chest like a lifeline. The teen wrapped around his neck, her whole body was shaking.

“You’re okay, I’m going to figure this out. You’re going to be fine.” Tony soothed as he ran fingers through the back of her hair, but his voice was shaking. Penny sobbed against his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Sir, please.” Penny cried, and Tonys vision blurred with tears. God that voice. That desperate, pleading voice burned into his skull. It made his whole gut twist with the parental protective nature that had been woven into his being after meeting the girl , ‘let it be me. Just let me take her place. I’ll do anything. Just let her be okay. Let her stay.’

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Tony helped lower the already sinking girl to the ground. His eyes caught a glimpse of her fading legs. Time seemed to slow. “Penny.” His voice broke.

Not my girl. Please don’t take my girl.

“Please, please Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark I can’t- I don’t want to-“ Penny gasped for air between panicked sobs. Even as he laid the teen against the red dirt of Titan her hands remained twisted into his shirt like a child clinging to their parent. 

“I’m not leaving you,” and you’re not leaving me. I won’t allow it. “Hold on.” He looked at Penny with helplessness, tears tracing lines down his cheeks. This girl; this insanely smart, eager to please, stubborn, amazing, sweet, impulsive, caring, broken, perfect girl had squeezed her way into Tony’s life. She swept him off his feet, knocked the breath out of him with how selfless and happy and trusting she could be after losing so much. Tony never had intended to get close, he wanted to show her the ropes to keep her from getting hurt, that was it. But there was no keeping Penny at arms length.

Tony had never wanted kids. Never liked them all that much and was always so afraid to mess it up. But Penny... she was his daughter. Not by blood, but by choice. She was everything Tony could ever hope to be. He cared for her in a different way than he had ever cared for anyone. 

He loved Pepper. He loved Pepper so much. He loved Rhodey. He loved Happy. Hell, in all their complicated and odd ways, behind a locked door in his heart, Tony thinks he loves Steve Rogers too, along with the rest of the team.

But Penny. God, Penny. It was this unstoppable urge to protect her, to care for her every need. A love that made him hurt with all the emotions over her. It was the love of a father. The need to care for and teach and raise her. He can’t lose her. A father shouldn't lose his child. Shouldn’t have to watch his little girl die.

“Hold on, honey. Just hold on.” Tony repeated as he looked her in the eye, willing it to be false. Willing for her to be okay. Yet the ash continued to creep up her torso. Penny swallowed hard. Tony could see her forcing the tears down, focusing herself. She opened her mouth with a wheeze, determination set in her creased brow.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not.” Penny whispered, her voice wavering. “Tony, it’s not your fault. You can let me go, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Penny said softy, acceptance quickly taking over her panic. Like a animal, flighting for its life in a blind frenzy, then, realizing there is no escape, laying down peacefully and accepting death with a calm eye. “Please know it’s not your fault.”

“Pen..” Tony all but cried, cradling her head in his hand. Her eyes shined with tears, but she managed a small, wary smile.

“You were everything I ever wanted to be. Being your underoos was a t-true life worth living. Thank you.” Penny blinked up at him, her neck now beginning to dissolve. Tony couldn’t stop the sob.

“I’m sorry, Penny. I’m sorry.” Tony ran his fingers through her hair one more time, lungs rattling as he attempted to regain his breath. Her face shown nothing but forgiveness and understanding. Of coarse they did. Because it seemed he could do no wrong in her eyes. “Im sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m going to get you back. I swear on my life.” Tony promised.

Penny just smiled softly. Tony saw every meaning in that smile; ‘Its okay ‘I would never blame you’ ‘Be strong’ ‘I’ll miss you’ ‘Goodbye’.

“I love you, Mr. Stark.” Penny whispered.

Her words faded with the rest of her body, as did a part of Tony’s soul.


	5. 5. I can’t go to another funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a fair amount, still always struggle with feeling like I’m rushing these oneshots. Hopefully it’s getting a little better and I’m learning how to convey a lot of emotions in a short story

5\. I can’t go to another funeral 

She had died in her sleep. 

A brain hemorrhage apparently. There was nothing that could of been done, or at least, that’s what the doctors say. Penny couldn’t believe that. She knew something had been off. Or- or at least she should of. She should of payed attention. She could of called 911. Or Mr. Stark. She could even of gone to Bleeker street and gotten Dr. Strange.

But she didn’t. Penny didn’t do anything, didn’t even notice something was wrong. And now Aunt May was dead. Everything Penny fought to protect seemed to crumble away in time, and it was her fault, always. 

Penny sat at the edge of her bed, staring down at her hands. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and She wore a black, simple dress. Penny heard that it was okay to wear color to funerals now days, but no other color seemed right. She had worn black to her parents funeral. She had worn black to Uncle Ben’s funeral. She will wear black to Mays funeral too.

A soft knock came to the door, Penny didn’t bother look up. This room was at the compound. A temporary stay until they figured out what to do with her. 

With it being such a big building it felt so lonely. Penny told herself that was good. She needed to get use to that. It seemed everyone in the building was keeping there distance from her anyway. Maybe they didn’t want to get attached before she left to some foster home or something, or they thought she would break if they so much looked her direction. Maybe both. Even Mr. Stark didn’t quite seem to know how to act around her these past few days. Penny tried too make it easy for them by staying in her room. 

Penny heard the door open, foots came closer to her. She didn’t move.

“Hey kid.” Mr. Stark said almost timidly. Penny picked at a thread on her dress. Was he about to tell her she was leaving, he was kicking her out?

“Hey.” She whispered.

The bed dipped down as Mr. Stark sat beside her. His shoulder touched hers, Penny refused to find comfort it it. She couldn’t get use to this. Because it was going to go away again so the less painful she could make it the better.

Grief was a weird thing. Penny had felt confused and cried all the time when her parents died. She had been angry and snapped at everyone after Ben died. Now, she just felt numb. Somehow, that was worse.

“Pen,” Tony sounded hesitant, Penny balled her fist anxiously. 

“If you’re about to say it’s okay or God forbid, ‘I’m sorry’ or something, I really don’t want it Mr. Stark, please.” Penny’s throat was closing up, it felt like a weight on her chest. Something about his presence, it made the pain intensify. It made everything hurt inside and made it hard too breathe. It made the numbness go away.

“God no. I know that stuff is not what you want to hear, I was going to say it’s about time to go.” Tony was looking at her, Penny could feel his eyes on her face. Concern practically radiating off him. 

Penny’s hands shook, her breath rattled slightly. Maybe she was afraid when He was with her. Afraid of him leaving her. Maybe it was some weird mental protection system tying to keep her from having anymore heartbreak. Penny had read about that type of stuff before. So maybe...

“Yeah.” Penny mouthed. She didn’t realize her eyes were blurring with tears until Mr. Stark grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She had t fight the urge to finch. His eyes were deep set with worry, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than usual due to his pale skin from lack of sleep. He looked nearly as bad as Penny felt.

“Penny,” His eyes searched her face. “you don’t have to be so tough kid. It’s alright to stop trying to be so brave.” Tony’s voice poured over her with sympathy. Penny hiccuped as her lungs constructed painfully as she fought down all the emotions.

Maybe it wasn’t just fear, she realized. Maybe Penny felt so safe around him, so protected, that when he was near, her walls fell immediately. Penny couldn’t hide her pain from him. Tony was safe, and that was in rare supply for her right now. 

The thought of leaving Him... going to a foster home with some random family...

“Kid...” Tony’s brow creased, he laid a hand on her cheek. That’s all it took. Penny leaned into the touch and let out a sob. A guttural, twisting sob that ran from her chest and down her spine, shaking her whole frame.

“I don’t wanna leave Mr. Stark. I really don’t wanna leave.” Penny cried, causing confusion to mix into the emotions on the mans face.

“Pen, you’re not going anywhere sweetheart. The funeral isn’t going to be long then we’ll come back and-“

“I can go to another funeral.” Penny choked out. “I can’t. Because that means it’s official and I’m a t-true orphan now. Like I w-was before she died obviously but now I really really am, and that means after the f-funeral I’ll have to say goodbye to you and all my friends and go to some random family and I don’t think I can handle that I really don’t.” Penny’s whole body trembled, pain coursing through her body.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Penny Parker, listen to me.” Tony shook his head, his voice was stern but kind. He touched the side of her cheek, keeping her facing him. “I am not going to let anyone take you away from me. You are stuck with me kid, I’m not sending you away. Never.” Tony whispered that last part, Penny could hear his voice getting thick. “I knew that you would be mine the moment to called me from the hospital. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you I- God I just didn’t think you would think I was actually going to give you away, which was dumb because you’re Penny so of coarse you would.” Tony ran a hand over his face, clearly kicking himself mentally. 

He may of been distraught, but Penny had never felt quite that much relief in her entire life.

“I thought that’s why you were avoiding me.” She all but whimpered, hardly able to meet his eyes. Penny wasn’t usually one to throw a pity party, but right now she was too exhausted to try and stay strong. Tonys breath caught slightly in his chest.

“No, no I- shit I’m not great at this kid. I just-“ Tony took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to fail you, I guess. Because I can’t fix the real problem, I- I can’t bring her back. And I know you are looking to me for help and comfort, everything you need right now, but I don’t know how to help Penny, I don’t know how to make it better. God I wish I did, I really wish I did. I don’t want to make it worse than it already is.” Tony didn’t look uncomfortable like this type of conversation would normally make him. Maybe he was as tired as Penny was.

But, what he said.... he could never fail her. Tony didn’t even see that. He didn’t see that all she needed was him right now. Penny didn’t need him to resurrect May, or be a therapist, or try and be this perfect man; Penny just needed him. Just to be by his side was enough.

“Mr. Stark I just want you.” Penny whispered with a trembling lip, looking at him. Something on his face shifted, some emotion changed that Penny couldn’t quite catch. “I don’t need you to be perfect, I just want you. I don’t... I just don’t want to be alone.” Penny choked on her words, her chest finally releasing some of the pressure and out with it came a flood of tears. 

Tony, without warning, was pulling her into a hug. A tight, protective hug that made her melt into him. It didn’t help to stop her sobs, it only increased them. 

“I’ve got you honey. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.” Tony sounded like he was crying too.

Penny tucked her face against his collar bone. And though she knew it was stupid, she knew it would only cause her more hurt some day, She let that promise sink in. And just for a moment forgot what it was to be an orphan.


	6. 6. He’s (she’s) just a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!! This one is a little uh- more intense... so yeah enjoy

6\. He’s (She’s) a kid

“And if you die,”

That seemed so long ago Tony had lectured the young girl, but it still rung true as he held the dying teen in his lap.

They had gotten them in the night. It was from the walk between the car to the door of the compound. 

Tony had taken Penny to a conference, the kid had loved every minute of it. When they got back to the compound, the men had been waiting. Penny had tried to warn him, she had sensed it right before it happened. But unfortunately, even spider scenes can’t stop gas. 

Both of them had been out like a light, but Tony had gone out covering Penny. 

They had been held in the room for eight days. The second day had been the first time they took her away from him.

Tony had been sitting next to Penny, back against the wall when the men had barged in. Both of them had sprung to their feet, though they both also remained in restraints. Tony with vibranium cuffs around his ankles and Penny with vibranium cuffs covering her hands and wrists. They grabbed Tony and shoved him back as the pulled Penny towards the door by the hair. 

Penny had growled and tried to fight against them, Tony had shoved and yanked against his chains while shouting countless threats and “She’s just a kid!”s and explicit words. Both of them had failed as she had been taken away.

At the end of the day when they had thrown Penny back into the room, she stumbled in but stayed on Her feet. She had been stunned and vomited several times, there were a few bruises on her cheeks. But she had fought.

By day four she fell when they brought her back. Collapsing the moment they let go. Her body trembling with the strain of torture. Her eyes clouded and breathing quick. She was pale and sweating. But she was still trying to be strong.

Tony had held her as she dry heaved all night long that night.

By day six Penny lost her fight. As they had come in that morning all the kid did was cry as they picked her limp body off the ground. Tony’s throat had gone raw from screaming. 

That night had been the first night Tony began to truly fear losing her. 

When they had thrown her back in the room, Penny was barley moving. Tony had pulled her into his lap, calling out her name desperately. She had stared up with glazed eyes, there was blood coming from her lips and ears. The dry heaving came with coughing up blood this time.

Penny had seized three times that night. All Tony could do was hold her.

This was day eight. When they had brought her in earlier they had turned the air in the room to the low sixties. Tony had Penny cradled to his chest, she was hardly breathing. Even with it being so cold, Penny didn’t shiver. Her body had given up, her spirit was gone. 

“Penny.” Tony whispered. He ran his hands over her chilled arms, and rested his cheek on top of her head. His tears ran down and disappeared into her tangled hair. “You remember when you had a funeral for that egg you had too take care of for that school project?” Tony asked her softly. “You are way too old for a teacher to be assigning something like that but you loved it.”

“You broke it trying to fix the eye you smeared off.” Tony chuckled sadly, remembering the teens horrified face as that little white egg had popped open in her hand, doomed as she was so focused trying to draw on it she forgot to be gentle and crushed it in her fingers. Tony remembered doubling over in laughter as Penny sulked over her lost friend and demanded a funeral. 

“I asked you if you were sad. Joking of coarse because it was in fact, only an egg, but you said something kid..“ Tony sucked in a strained breath, barely holding back the tsunami of emotions. “You said you needed to let him go because he was in pain. You said it was selfish for you to keep him like that and that even though he was young-” Tony closed his eyes, hugging her a little tighter as he rocked back and forth. “even though he was young, he had taught you a bunch of lessons about love and responsibility, he had done his part or whatever.” Tony didn’t even attempt to stop the sob that rushed over him.

“Penny, you’ve done your part honey. You’ve done more than your part. And you’ve- you’ve taught me so much kid. So much. You think I was your mentor kid but, God you taught me so much more that I ever taught you. You’ve fought so hard. And now you are in pain, you’re weak and tired.” Tony felt his stomach twist. “And it’s time sweetheart. I- I need to let you go Kid, it’s okay to let go.” Tony sobbed, cupping Penny’s face and holding it to his chest as he cried against her hair. “I’m going to be alright Pen, I will be. You don’t have to hold because of me, it’s not fair. I know you worry about me because you are the most perfect, selfless, loyal human being I’ve ever met. And I’m so proud of you, so proud. I’m sorry I never told you that out loud, I think you know it anyway.” 

“I don’t know what it’ll be like without you, kid. I don’t know what the world is going to do without Spider-girl, or what I’ll do without my Penny Parker but I’ll f-figure it out. I’m going to miss you more than you know though.” Tony kissed her head softly, his lips trembling. “You’ve been my little sidekick you know that? I guess I have to give you back I suppose, I do believe you have an Uncle who’s been waiting a hell of a long time.” Tony choked out a noise between a laugh and a sob. “Sorry, bad choice of words. But you know what I’m saying. And I do guess I’m pretty old, I mean forty five is pretty up there huh? So it probably won’t be too long til I join you.” Tony planted one more kiss, on her forehead this time. She was so cold. “And if you find a way to haunt me or something just- just leave me a note here or there sometime okay?” Tony closed his eyes and took a breath.

“God kid, you know I love you? I love you so much honey. You were everything to me kid, everything. I love you Penny Parker. You can rest now kiddo, it’s alright. I love you so much.”

Penny didn’t last through that night.

When the team found them the next morning, Tony was still holding her to his chest.

“I feel like that’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look a nice, light little ficlet to start us off!


End file.
